


Brawl!

by theblackempress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pepsicola, Sleepover AU, Tickle Fights, davejohn - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackempress/pseuds/theblackempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave, the King of Super Smash Bros, is baffled by his inability to beat John at the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brawl!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrrhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrrhs/gifts).



> Sorry it sucks. ;A;

Dave was sleeping over John's house for that week. Bro had sent him to John's house in Washington as his own sort of personal vacation. What a dumb idea.

The first night, the two of them sat in the living room. Both boys had a tray of food on their lap and a drink, watching television.

John speared some macaroni with his fork, shoving it into his mouth. He looked at Dave and blushed. Dave shot him an odd look and asked, "Um, hi?"

"I just think it's really cool that we're finally face-to-face, you know," John smiled through a mouthful of macaroni.

Nodding, Dave said, "Yeah, this is cool. But your taste in movies is shit you know."

John put a hand over Dave's mouth. "Shh! If my dad hears you swear, he'll flip the fudge out!"

" _Pah hah ha!"_  Dave snorted. Apple juice shot out of his nose. "You actually say fudge in place of fuck? You're such a dork, John! Oh my God." He shook his head in disbelief and leaned back in the couch, eating more of his mac and cheese.

John smiled and finished up his food. "May I take your plate?" He offered, holding out his hand to take Dave's tray to the kitchen. Dave nodded and John rushed to put them away. He returned and sat back down.

The two of them would be sleeping in the living room on the ground, perfect for midnight rounds of Super Smash Bros. John asked Dave if he was ready to change into pajamas. "The flight must've been long."

"They placed me next to this annoying fat lady who wouldn't shut up. Yeah I'm exhausted." He pulled his nighttime clothes out of his bag. "Where can I change?" John directed him to the bathroom and he went in, quickly changing, and came back out to John.

John had set up his Wii and held out a controller to Dave. "Wanna play?" John asked with a wide, buck-toothed smile. Dave nodded and sat down next to John, watching him start the game. Dave selected the Wii Fit Trainer, saying that she was hot and getting an eye roll from John, and John selected Ness.

"He kinda looks like you," Dave noted.

"Exactly."

They started the match. In a manner of minutes, John had beat the shit out of Dave, leaving Dave in utter shock. "But I'm the King of Smash..."

"Yeah, no you're not," John laughed. Dave demanded a rematch, and they started.

Again, Dave lost quite quickly. Third match, another loss.

Fed up, Dave threw his controller on the ground. "You're cheating, aren't you?"

"Nope!" John smiled, kicking his legs back and leaning against the couch. "I'm the King of Smash!"

Dave frowned and glared at John, who was still sporting that smug smile. Dave lunged at John, sitting on his lap. "Tell me how you're doing it!"

"Oh come on, dude. Get off me!" John laughed, trying to shove Dave off him. Being a bit older and bigger, Dave wasn't easy to topple over. He demanded for John to reveal the truth but John wouldn't budge.

"Fine. I guess we're going to do this the hard way," Dave smirked. He started rubbing his fingertips across John's belly. "Tell me."

"Dude, what are you doing?" John asked. Dave shifted his hand position, and John bit his bottom lip, blushing. He began to laugh harder and harder as Dave tickled him more and more. "Dave, quit it!" He shoved Dave, but the other boy held John's hands with his free one, beginning to tickle John's armpits.

"Dave! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" John laughed, kicking his trapped legs. He twisted, throwing Dave off him. Dave sat down on John's legs and ripped off the boy's socks, tickling his feet. Tears of laughter down his face, John grabbed at Dave. "I have to pee! Lemme go!"

"Not until you tell me how you did it! I am the King of Smash!"

With difficulty, John placed his hands on Dave's sides and tickled him back hard. Dave didn't budge, gritting his teeth and continued to tickle him. John laughed so hard that an ominous shadow loomed over them. They turned around to see John's older half-sister Jane glaring at them, in her pajamas and holding a tub of ice cream.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Jane asked. "I didn't know you were gay, John."

John blushed and scooted away from Dave. "Jane, please! I told you I'm not a homosexual!" Jane rolled her eyes, giving an  _urgh_ of disgust at the seven uttered words, as if she was used to him saying that, which she was.

"Alright, whatever. Can you two keep it down, though?" Jane requested. The two boys nodded, and she began to leave the room. With a turn, she declared, "And just so you know,  _I_  am the King of Smash." She swung around, and the two of them saw a Wiimote in her hand. A blue light showed that it was the first player's remote.

John and Dave looked at each other, and John looked down at his controller. It was dead.

"...Huh," Dave said. "So that's how you did it."


End file.
